White Consuls
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Second Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Ultramarines | Successor Chapters = none | Primarch = Roboute Guilliman | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Sabatine | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = White and Blue }} The White Consuls are a Loyalist Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, which makes them one of the Ultramarines' Primogenitor Chapters. They are listed in the Apocrypha of Davio as having derived from the Ultramarines' gene-seed, and would thus be direct-line descendants of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman. According to the Mythos Angelica Mortis they are one of the Astartes Praeses, the twenty Chapters of Space Marines created specifically to defend the Imperium of Man from the threat presented by the Eye of Terror. The White Consuls' homeworld is the planet Sabatine in the Segmentum Pacificus, which is not only a Chapter homeworld but also a shrine world dedicated to the Imperial Saint Sabat (not to be confused with the Saint Sabbat of the Sabbat Worlds Sector) for whom the world is named and who is revered by the White Consuls. The White Consuls' current Chapter Master is unknown, but may be Cymar Xydias. The White Consuls are pious, zealous and uncompromising Space Marines that have a deep and abiding faith in the Emperor of Mankind. They are known to follow the [[Codex Astartes]] almost fanatically, like most of the Successor Chapters of the Ultramarines. Combat Doctrine The White Consuls are said to make powerful Drop Pod strikes and devastating yet cunning urban assaults. Chapter History Notable Battles *'The Scouring of Lethe' - Alongside the Grey Knights and several Ordo Malleus Inquisitors, the White Consuls helped destroy the Flame Falcons Space Marine Chapter during the Scouring of Lethe when they mistook the Flame Falcons' fiery bodies as a sign of their corruption by Chaos. *'Liberation of the Ophidian Sub-sector' - During the Liberation of the Ophidian sub-sector, the White Consuls helped capture 33 rogue psykers. However, the White Consul Astartes present at the subsequent Victory Triumph where the psykers were being paraded as the spoils of war took heavy casualties when the psykers managed to escape once more from the Imperium's clutches. *'Gothic War & 13th Black Crusade - '''The White Consuls have contested Abaddon in the Gothic War and the 13th Black Crusade. They have successfully reconquered many worlds tainted by Chaos. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The White Consuls' Power Armour is painted white with blue highlights; the exact inverse of the colour scheme of the Ultramarines. Chapter Badge The White Consuls' Chapter badge is a blue eagle's head on a white field. Chapter Fleet *The White Consuls' fleet has one known battle barge, the ''Sword of Truth. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000 5th Edition Rulebook *Codex: Ultramarines, p. 42 *''Battlefleet Gothic, "To Cleanse the Stars" by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' *''Dark Creed'' (Novel), p. 26-37, 75-81, 202, 402 Category:W Category:Space Marine Chapters